The Pain of Letting Go
by Minx Raine
Summary: The group starts a new quest, and ends up exploring their relationships more than the Garden. (Definate sexual content, possible yaoi, will be an on going story)


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so don't sue me. I only have about *checks pocket* 40 cents to my name so I'm sure those lawyers of yours would like more than that.  
  
Rinoa roused slowly, slid her hand across the bed feeling around for her lover, and when her hand only made contact with the sheets and Squall's pillow, she opened her eyes. Blinking furiously she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting within their bedroom, and as she rolled onto her side, looked about the room for any clue as to where he had gone. The case that held Griever, his legendary gunblade was still locked, and his jacket still hung by the bed, next to his SeeD uniforms, so he hadn't left their quarters. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn; the movement caused the white t-shirt she wore to bed to rise above her hips revealing a scrap of black lace. She smiled as she smoothed the white cotton down, her lover's slightly musky smell floating up from it, for it was one of Squall's numerous t-shirts.  
  
She padded barefoot out of the bedroom and entered the living room, and saw Squall sitting on the couch. He had one leg propped up on the seat, between two of his fingers he was pinching the bridge of his nose, and his eyes shut. He was still clad in the black pajama pants he had worn to bed, and his chest was bare. Unknown to Squall, Rinoa loved to just watch him. No matter what he was doing, if the chance were open to her she would gladly sit and watch him for days. She leaned quietly against the doorjamb, her arms crossed over her chest and the small smile, that always touched her lips when her love was around, lit up her face. During this silent moment she took the time to let her eyes roam hungrily over Squall's exceptionally well muscled torso, and to wonder at the changes that had happened in both of them during the relatively short time they had known each other.  
  
As if sensing someone's eyes on him, Squall opened his eyes and looked up at the doorway. Seeing Rinoa his gray eyes softened immediately and he said in a soft voice, "Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I could ask the same for you," she replied with a soft laugh, and strode over to him. He shifted to allow her more than enough room to sit beside him, and she kissed him lightly on the lips before curling her legs beneath her and leaning against his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She sighed in pure contentment at being in his arms, and then looked up at him giving him a gentle poke to the ribs, "So why aren't you in bed mister?"  
  
He smiled down at her, and gave her a light kiss. "I just couldn't sleep I guess." He turned her around in his arms so that her back rested back against his chest, his arms still tightly around her, he stretched his legs out onto the couch and sank down a bit. Her femininely soft body rested lightly on top of his. "And why aren't you in bed young lady?" he asked her in the same teasing manner that she had used on him.  
  
She tilted her head so she could look at him, and smiled softly, "Because you weren't there holding me." He smiled down at her and leaned down to press a tender kiss to her lips. They let it linger for a few moments, until Squall pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry my love, I'll try not to let it happen again ok?"  
  
She smiled up at him and nodded slowly, laying her arms across his on her stomach, and sighed. He kissed her nose lovingly, and she smiled, slowly letting her eyes slip closed. She soon drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lover. Squall watched her for a bit, for watching her was a favorite pastime of his as well, and when he was satisfied she was comfortable, he shut his eyes, feeling the oppressive feeling that had caused him to flee their bed, slowly leave him. He too fell asleep in short order.  
  
The next morning Squall awoke with Rinoa still sleeping soundly atop him. He smiled at this sleeping beauty and watched her for a few moments; he hated waking her when she slept so soundly. He knew he was going to be late for the weekly meeting again, but even that didn't make him wake this angel that he held. All too soon however a voice rang out over the intercom, "Squall.please report to Headmaster Cid's office at once..I repeat..Squall..please report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately." The voice was that of Quistis, and it sounded rather urgent, so reluctantly Squall reached up and lightly caressed her smooth cheek, letting the pad of his thumb run gently over her delicate cheekbone, he called out softly, "Rinoa.love wake up."  
  
She moaned lightly as she slowly nuzzled her face against his chest, yet another reason he hated to wake her when he was in a hurry. He loved to watch and enjoy the little movements and sounds she made when she awoke. He smiled and stroked her cheek yet again, and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. She smiled and murmured something as her lids raised revealing two matching cocoa colored orbs. She smiled and let them close once more as she moved up to kiss his chin, and she asked sleepily, "What time is it love?"  
  
He smiled and stroked her hair lightly as he replied, "About 8 o'clock." He chuckled softly as he heard a small gasp escape her lips and she hastily rose from him, straightening the t-shirt. He merely lay there and watched as she moved about quickly in an agitated fashion, a small grin on his face. She rushed into their bedroom and gathered together their clothes from the floor by the bed, where they had discarded them the night before and threw them quickly into the hamper inside the bathroom. She then dug through his drawers until she found a pair of her black shorts and top, one of his t-shirts and a pair of his black jeans. She walked back out into the living room to find him still lying on the couch watching her. "Why are you still sitting there? Your late enough as it is and you still have to shower." She glared lightly at him as he chuckled softly from the couch, and slowly stood. He strode over to her and pulled his clothes from her hands and with his other wrapped her up in a quick embrace, giving her thinly clad rear a gentle squeeze. He leaned his face close to her ear and whispered, "Only if you come in the shower with me."  
  
She giggled lightly from the squeeze and smiled up at him, her eyes expressing her excitement easily. She shook her head and playfully pushed him away, "No no. You go in and clean up so your not later than you already are," then she added with a wink, "maybe later though." With that she walked back into their bedroom and he smiled as he watched her hips sway seductively, underneath the barely concealing cotton. He thought for a moment and then followed her into the room, she had bent over to put on her shorts when he grabbed her from behind and turned her around in his arms. She gave a squeal as she was grabbed, but relaxed slightly as she recognized his touch. He looked deeply into her eyes as he brought his mouth down onto hers with a fierce kiss. She put up a token protest at first, but quickly allowed her lips to move against his mouth. Although it was a deep and hungry kiss, it was also tender for the two lovers. He held her in his arms, her feet not touching the ground, and made his way into the bathroom, without taking his mouth from hers. He lightly set her down and only released her long enough to turn on the hot water in the shower stall, and then returned to her mouth quickly, his arms once again going around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
Squall slowly slid his hands down from where they had been resting on the small of her back, and let his fingers trail down to the edge of the shirt. He grasped it and only breaking the kiss for a second, slipped it up and over her head. She smiled at him, her eyes revealing her need for the connection as well, she slid her hands down his chest and across his abdomen until her fingertips meet with his waistband. She hooked her fingers into the waistband and gave a light tug, sending them down to the floor, where Squall kicked them away. He looked down at her with such a lusty passion that his gray eyes seemed almost charcoal, and he slipped her lacy panties skillfully down her hips and legs until they too reached the floor. His eyes ate a hungry path along her body, which his hands and mouth would soon be taking. She smiled seductively at him and pulled his boxer briefs from him, and soon they both stood before each other nude, letting their eyes ravage each other without a touch that would soon be coming.  
  
As one the lovers moved into the stall, and beneath the hot spray of water. All too soon their hands glided eagerly over each other's plains and curves. Rinoa gave a light moan as Squall cupped her breasts in his palms, lightly kneading them with his fingers. Her hands traveled up his chest to his shoulders, one hand dipping into his hair. He moaned as she leaned into him, rubbing lightly against his already hardening shaft. His mouth crashed down upon hers, letting the tip of his tongue flick out gently against her lips, which tasted of the strawberry dessert she had eaten the night before. She kissed him back with matching need, her tongue darting out to meet and play against his. As their mouths danced with each other, their hands continued their own journeys. One of Squall's hands made its way to her firm buttocks, and massaged the well-formed muscle lightly, as his other hand still caressed her breast. She gave a light moan, and pressed herself more intimately against him, her hands snaking back down his chest and falling to his hips resting there for a time.  
  
As much as he hated to depart from their mating of mouths, he broke his mouth away and trailed kisses down to her neck. She moaned, and with a smile on her face tilted her head back to allow him more access to her sensitive neck. As he kissed along her neck, he reached around absently for the soap, and when he had finally grasped it quickly lathered his hands thoroughly, and was soon running the bar along her back and hips, getting her body thoroughly lathered as well. She grinned at him with a hooded gaze, and kissed his jaw lightly. He smiled and made his way to her stomach soaping her abdomen then her perfectly small breasts. With his slippery hands, he caressed and touched her body. With gliding fingertips he slid his hands over her breasts, lightly kneading and cupping them with his palms. He ran the pad of his thumb across her already peaking nub, getting it to stand even more boldly. She moaned deeply, and with a quiver leaned into his hands. He smiled and slowly pushed her back into the water, allowing it to rinse her off slowly. He bent and kissed her neck again, soon trailing his mouth to the hollow of her throat, and traced the border of it with the tip of his tongue. She shivered with delight and sifted his hair through her fingers as she leaned her head back against the wall of the shower stall.  
  
His lips made their way down her throat to her chest, and softly pressed a kiss to each breast, as if in promise to give them each pleasure I due time. He soon settled over the peak of the right breast, and flicked his tongue over it, lightly tracing around it, feeling it pearl against his tongue, he took it into his mouth and began to suckle and nibble lightly on the nipple. She moaned out with pleasure, her eyes shutting so she could revel in the sensations running through her body. He smiled as he teased the peak with tongue, teeth and lips. She shivered against him, and softly called out his name as he teased her breast, his other hand slowly stroking the other peak, as if to prepare it for the treatment from his mouth. He slowly removed himself from her succulent mound, and kissed a path to its match, and repeated the process upon it, as Rinoa gave another moan. His hands traveled slowly yet possessively along her back and hips, massaging and caressing as they moved about her smooth skin. She gladly pressed against him, as he touched her, her own hands gripping his shoulders, in order to keep her balance as he pleasured her this way. His hands slowly traveled along her thighs, slowly moving in small circular motions, caressing her inner thighs. She shivered with excitement as he touched her, and gave a low moan as one of his fingertips grazed her core between her thighs. She trembled from the touch, and in response he lightly traced along the sensitive ridges over her inner wetness. Slowly he traveled down from the valley between her breasts across her stomach, and she closed her eyes for a moment in anticipation.  
  
He tenderly kissed each of her thighs as one devious fingertip slid easily into her heated core, and he was rewarded with a gasp followed by a deep moan. He smiled up at her, as he moved his digit within her, caressing every portion of her inner walls. Another pleasured moan escaped her lips, as she leaned against his hand, her hands running through his hair. He smiled and kissed along her inner thighs, giving his fingertips a moment more to caress her inner walls, before soon parting the folds in which her pleasure point was nestled, and softly stroked it with the tip of his tongue. A whimpery moan escaped her lips, as her head tilted way back, her eyes tightly closed, as her body opened to this ecstasy.  
  
He always knew exactly how to touch her, how to please her. He smiled into her flesh as he slowly took her nub between his lips and suckled upon it, causing her to quake and moan as she attempted to press against him. He nibbled lightly on the sensitive nub, allowing his fingertips to enter her again, as if testing her heat. He stilled, kissing a trail back up along her lithe body, himself fully hard from her reactions. She stared into his eyes, her own full of love and lust. He grasped her by the hips and lifted her enough so she could lean back against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her up under the warm spray of water, and slowly thrust into her.  
  
They both moaned as the connection was made, slowly finding their rhythm. Their bodies moved as one, hips rushing to meet each other, her legs tightening around him as if to keep him in as deeply as possible. All too soon both were swept away in the ecstasy of the moment, Rinoa reaching her climax mere seconds before Squall. They stood there, letting the water wash away the sweat and juices from their bodies, shivering from the passion. Squall lifted his head from her shoulder, and smiled into her eyes. She smiled back and kissed him softly, pulling back just long enough to whisper to him.  
  
"I love you Squall."  
  
He smiled and kissed her tenderly but deeply, showing what he still had trouble saying. She kissed him back, feeling more love from that act than the words ever could bring her. She pulled back and smirked at him, pressing a fingertip to his lips.  
  
"You've had your shower, now you better get going to that meeting, or Quistis is liable to kill you," she smiled and kissed him softly again. "And I won't have that."  
  
He smiled at her and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her lips then pulling away reluctantly to exit the shower. She watched as he wrapped a towel around his slim hips and with a wink exited the bathroom. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall, letting the water rush over her face and front of her body. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm water relax her muscles.  
  
'Damn he is just too good at doing that to me,' she thought to herself. 'But God do I love it, everything about him.' She sighed and began to wash herself off, a blissful smile on her face.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
